Many websites present a list of questions and answers, which are frequently asked by users or customers. This list of questions has conventionally been known as frequently asked questions, or FAQs.
From an entity perspective, it is crucial that the FAQ list incorporates informative, noteworthy, and significant questions. A user who is encountering a problem or question should be able to access the FAQ list and find a solution to his or her problem, or answer to his or her question. This list should provide answers to a majority of website user's questions, and consequently, lessen the frustration of website users who encounter a problem.
FAQ lists may also increase efficiency by limiting the amount of human intervention required to manage a website. A user or customer, encountering a problem or question, may refer to a FAQ list to find a solution of answer prior to contacting a human operator. Without a FAQ list, an online user encountering a problem or question, may be required to communicate the question or problem with website personnel. The user may communicate the question utilizing live chat applications, text messaging, email messages, telephone communication or any other suitable form of communications.
In order to determine which questions, or queries, should be included in the FAQ list, website administrators typically employ personnel to review a sampling of inputted questions. The process of selecting beneficial and useful queries from a plurality of queries may be time consuming and generate uneven results.
Therefore, it is beneficial to create a system which can identify beneficial queries from a plurality of queries in a standardized and efficient manner.